


Hesitate

by slouchyspines



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slouchyspines/pseuds/slouchyspines
Summary: Kirby's going through it.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Hesitate





	Hesitate

"I'm hesitating." Kirby said  
"Don't" Fallon said

End


End file.
